Octubre de TodoMomo
by TomoyoD.Shimon
Summary: Drabble y viñetas de TodorokixMomo, festejamdo el mes de octubre por lo que todas ellas contarán una mención de una leyenda urbana perturbadora...(?)
1. Creati

.

* * *

 *****Creati*****

 **Cocodrilos en la alcantarilla**

* * *

.

Se había despertado tarde muy tarde, se duchó rápido y se vistió deprisa, observó por el rabillo del ojo como su novio también se dedicaba a vestirse con un rostro algo adormilado.

—Momo— le llamó pero ella estaba apurada ya que se le había encomendado el patrullaje de la zona donde se había visto un hombre que estaba atacando estudiantes.

—Tengo que irme— anunció aproximándose a la puerta principal.

Todoroki la siguió con la ropa a medio poner, la observó unos segundos mientras tomaba las llaves y se disponía a salir.

—Momo— le llamó de nuevo parpadeando un par de veces.

—Lo siento, pero se me hace tarde— se disculpo y salió corriendo deprisa.

—Que tengas buen día— suspiro y cerro la puerta para terminar de vestirse.

.

* * *

Tomó su motocicleta estacionada en el garaje para conducirse con velocidad por la ciudad. Arribó rápidamente al callejón de los rumores sin observar nada relevante.

Estacionó su vehículo y patrulló durante unos minutos, observó como los chicos corrían de prisa a la preparatoria cercana y ella recordó sus momentos de estudiante, parecía tan lejano cuando solo soñaba con ser una heroína.

—¡Auxilio!— escuchó el grito de una chica y de inmediato corrió hacia donde provenía.

Se detuvo por una fracción de segundo observando el panorama, era un hombre con apariencia de reptil de largas uñas y afilados dientes. Estaba apunto de meterse a una alcantarilla por lo que atribuyó rápidamente que ese era el modo en que operaba para no ser descubierto, por suerte había unos rumores de alguien que logró ver como este atacaba cerca de esa área.

—¡Akira-san!— grito un chico a su lado quien arrojó rápidamente su mochila hacia el hombre y congeló la ranura de la alcantarilla.

Creati saltó con agilidad haciendo retroceder al muchacho, el hombre la vio por unos momentos y luego regreso a su presa a quien envolvía con su cola para un escape rápido.

—¡Creati!— grito la chica con desespero —Itsu-kun— las lágrimas caían una a una y a Creati por un segundo se le vino a la mente el rostro de su amado por la mañana.

—No tengas miedo— hablo sacando una katana de su pierna y una especie de pistola. Disparó un líquido que inmovilizó al reptil de los pies y con la katana cortó uno de sus brazos —Yo te salvare— sonrió con poderío dando un corte más a la cola del hombre haciendo que soltase a la chica.

El joven corrió hacia ella y Creati lo mantuvo ocupado permitiendo a los dos jóvenes escapar de la escena.

Utilizó una vez más su singularidad para crear una red de una aleación metálica la cual lo dejó fuera de combate. Se sentó encima de una caja que se encontraba en el callejón mientras observaba al hombre que se había mantenido en silencio.

—¿Qué les hacías a esas chicas?— pregunto curiosa tratando de obtener información.

—¿Cómo me descubrieron? Fui silencioso— la sonrisa del reptil le causó un pequeño escalofrío a Creati.

—Responde primero mi pregunta.

—Las ahogaba en la alcantarilla y me las comía. Responde la mía, heroína.

—Te vieron llevarte a la última en esta misma zona— habló secamente pensando lo que habría sentido la chica y pensando que sería de las familias si lo que decía era verdad… todos tenían la esperanza de encontrarlas…

—Lastima, me hubiera divertido más— volvió a sonreír antes de que la morena escuchara las sirenas de la policia.

Se puso de pie para dejarle la captura a los detectives.

—Hagan análisis para saber que ha comido en los ultimas horas— Creati sonó fría y los detectives entendieron de inmediato.

La chica siguió su camino con el patrullaje, no podía dejar de pensar en la estudiante gritando y el muchacho intentando rescatarla. Lanzó un largo suspiro, tomó su móvil y apretó el botón de llamada.

—…— escuchó la respiración agitada de su novio.

—¿Es mal momento?— cuestionó un poco preocupada, pues del otro lado se escuchaban golpes y explosiones.

—Algo así— se quejó el muchacho para luego dejar escuchar un último estruendo. —Bien, ya puedo hablar. Te escuchó— la voz del joven sonó alegre de escuchar a su amada.

—Terminaste rápido con eso ¿no?

—Quiero atenderte lo mejor que pueda y si tengo que esforzarme un poco más— suspiro —Me esforzare mas.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no besarte cundo salí de casa— Su voz sonó en un berrinche sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Momo?

—¿Si?

—Te amo.

—También te amo Shoto, ¡tuve un día horrible!— empezó a llorar.

—Lo sé, lo sé… te prepararé algo para la cena y me contarás todo.

—Si… — no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en el rostro.

Cortó la llamada y volvió a su ronda habitual.

—¡Creati ayúdanos!— escuchó un grito. Esta ves se limpió las lágrimas y lanzó un suspiro era una heroína y era su deber dar tranquilidad a los ciudadanos.

—¡No tengan miedo porque Creati los salvará

.

.

.

.

Hola! Esta será una serie de Drabble y viñetas para celebrar el mes de octubre como ya expliqué owo el reto lo vi de dibujo pero estoy haciéndole un cambio para que sean fic añadiendo claro algo del mes del miedo xD espero les gustara dejen sus comentarios! Bye by


	2. Perdidos en la ciudad

*****Perdidos en la ciudad*****

 **Teke Teke**

* * *

.

—Todoroki-san, Tengo miedo.

—¿Hu?— el niño la observó a su compañera —¿Por qué?

—¡El Teke Teke!— la niña gritó dejándose caer al piso.

El la miro confuso pues no sabía de que hablaba, eran compañeros de primaria y se habían perdido en la ciudad en un juego de búsqueda del tesoro.

—¿Teke, Teke?... No se de que hablas Yaoyorozu— ladeo la cabeza acercándose a ella.

—Estamos cerca de las vías y el tren está por pasar…. Y s-si se aparece el Teke Teke nos matará— derramó un par de lágrimas que intentaba limpiar con los puños de su suéter.

—No se de que hablas…— la tomó de la mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie — Pero no dejare que nadie te lastime nunca— el niño le sonrió dulcemente, tanto que le robó el corazón aquel día.

—Todoroki-san— sollozó sujetándolo fuerte, era la primera vez que se hablaban y agradecía que cundo menos se había perdido junto a el.

Caminaron hacia donde Yaoyorozu recordaba se encontraba su mansión con el plan de que su chofer llevaría a Todoroki a casa.

—¿Todoroki-san?

—Si

—¿C-Como es que tú también te perdiste? Tú estabas al frente del grupo… — hablo pensativa recordando el momento en que se separaron del resto.

—Te vi observando una enciclopedia a travez de un escaparate — el pequeño se encogió de hombros —No quería dejarte atrás.

Las mejillas de Momo se tornaron rosadas.

—¿Tienes fiebre?— preguntó confundido llevando su mano a la frente de la niña.

—N-no— sus ojos se volvieron remolinos y empezó a echar humo de la cabeza.

«Teke, Teke» se escuchó en la penumbra de la noche «Teke, Teke» cada vez más cerca.

Ambos niños se alertaron de inmediato.

—Waaa ¡vamos a morir! — grito la morena tapándose la cabeza con sus brazos.

—Ya te dije, siempre te voy a proteger— Todoroki se puso frente a ella listo para utilizar su singularidad.

«Teke Teke » ya estaba a la vuelta.

Vieron una sombra que se abalanzó hacia ellos, Todoroki activó su poder formando una barrera de hielo.

—S-señorita Momo— le habló el mayordomo evidentemente asustado con el repentino ataque, más sin embargo gracias a su habilidad logró esquivarlo.

—Fred-san— habló la niña recomponiéndose. —Todoroki-san me cuido.

El hombre sonrió y le dio una mirada al pequeño niño que tenía una mirada fría y de apariencia dura.

—Muchas gracias jovencito. Lo llevaremos a su casa.

Entraron a los terrenos de la mansión y el mayordomo les abrió la puerta del coche para llevar al bicolor a su hogar, la señorita había insistido en querer acompañarlo como muestra de gratitud.

—T-Todoroki-san, ¡Eso que hiciste fue muy valiente!— hablo con chispas en los ojos.

—¿Tu crees?, yo solo quería protegerte.

La niña nuevamente se ruborizó por completo derritiéndose en el asiento.

—Seré un héroe— habló el bicolor observando por la ventanilla del coche.

—Serás un excelente héroe Todoroki-san— apretó sus rodillas con fuerza sintiéndose un poco tonta por hacerse historias en la cabeza.

—Definitivamente tú también deberías de ser una heroína— el niño la miro sin expresión aparente.

—¿Y-yo h-heroína?— habló apenada llevando sus manos a las mejillas, ni en su sueño más loco lo hubiera pensado.

—Si, así podríamos trabajar juntos y así podría protegerte siempre— el niño sonrió y Momo deseo salir corriendo.

—¡Teke Teke!— grito, porque ni siquiera los fantasmas hacían latir tan rápido su corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Espero que les gustara, este se me ocurrió porque como ambos son de familias de alcurnia me imaginé que probablemente habrían coincidido en el jardín de niños o escuela primaria. Quizá después haga un fic explicando el nacimiento de su cariño desde niños, en fin esta fue la historia del día 2 del reto! Esperemos a ver que traerá el mañana!

Reto: En la ciudad


	3. Hechizo de Amor

.

* * *

 *****Hechizo de Amor*****

 **Brujas**

* * *

.

.

.

—Bien, hemos terminado con ecuaciones, ahora sigamos con inglés— hablo Yaoyorozu borrando lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra.

—Yaomomo, tomemos un descanso~— propuso Ashido

—Si, deberíamos de explorar la biblioteca— Hagakure hablo emocionada poniéndose de pie.

—Si es la primera ves que estamos aquí y es enorme— Uraraka alzó las manos al aire tratando de enfatizar sus palabras.

—Bien— suspiro la morena siguiendo a sus amigas en lo que parecía ser una exploración de chicas.

Caminaron entre los pasillos de la amplia biblioteca observando que los chicos también se encontraban allí estudiando para los exámenes de fin de curso, todos estaban reunidos en diferentes grupos o por su cuenta. Decidieron no interrumpirlos y abrirse camino al segundo piso.

—Esto es espeluznante— habló Hagakure cuando notó que en esa planta no había nadie.

—H-he escuchado que aquí los chicos vienen y ya sabes— hablo Mina apenada.

—¿Q-que? ¿A-aquí?— murmuraron el resto al unísono.

La de piel rosada asintió abriéndose camino por un pasillo que llevaba a una sala más amplia.

Había una mesa circular con asientos rojos al centro de la sala rodeada en su totalidad por estantes repletos de libros.

Avanzaron hacia esta tomando asiento en perfecto orden. Y lanzando una mirada a los libros que se encontraban en el lugar; la mayoría eran novelas o libros de ciencia.

—¿Qué es eso?— hablo la pequeña rana atrayendo hacia ellas un libro con cubierta negra y estrellas doradas en el lomo así como en la portada.

—Luce antiguo— tomó la palabra Jirou

Tsuyu abrió este encontrándose con la primera página escrita a mano.

.

 _«Este es el libro de las brujas de Yüei, data de la primera generación de mujeres heroínas. Quien encuentre este libro es porque su corazón lo está buscando._

 _Existen reglas para poder leerlo:_

 _1.- Se deberá recitar un fragmento del himno a Yüei vertiendo una gota de su sangre en esta pagina._

 _2.- Solo se podrá realizar este hechizo siempre y cuando exista un número par de integrantes. »_

 _._

—Esto no es más que una broma— hablo Jirou lanzando un suspiro.

—El resto del libro está en blanco— tomó la palabra Uraraka ojeándolo.

—Dice que no podrá ser leído hasta que vertamos nuestra sangre.

Todas se miraron las unas a las otras, tenían mucha curiosidad por ese libro.

—Bien— suspiro Momo pareciendo una caja de alfileres.

—¡Genial! Seremos brujas— alzó la voz Ashido para de inmediato soltar una risita esperando no haber sido escuchada por nadie.

Las chicas se pincharon un dedo derramando una gota de sangre mientras recitaban el coro del himno de la escuela, un resplandor se hizo presente en el libro y las manchas de sangre que apenas acababan de ver desaparecieron.

Las letras que parecían escritas a mano se borraron y apareció escrito de manera pulcra con tinta roja el nombre de cada una de las chicas.

—Esto es…

—Fascinante.

Se quedaron sorprendidas unos segundos hasta que la peli rosa se aproximó rápidamente buscando con desespero algo en el libro.

—¿Qué buscas?— cuestionó Yaoyorozu mientras todas tomaban asiento nuevamente.

—Quiero que hagamos…— la chica se ruborizó un poco atrayendo la atención de las otras —Un hechizo de amor.

—¡¿He?!— exclamaron todas completamente enrojecidas.

Luego de eso todas guardaron silencio dándose solo miradas.

—Yo también la quiero— murmuro Hagakure seguida del resto.

—Bien porque ya encontré algo— Ashido colocó el libro al centro de la mesa, en color rosa estaba escrito lo siguiente:

« _Amortentia_

 _Ingredientes:_

 _-Asfodelo cortado_

 _-Tisana_

 _-Semillas de anís verde_

 _-Raíz de angélica_

 _-Comino_

 _-Hinojo_

 _-Aconita_

 _-Ajenjo._

Seguido de eso había una larga lista de instrucciones para realizar la posición.

—Bien esto luce muy complicado— Mina rodó los ojos desplomándose en el asiento.

—Además aquí dice que solo es momentáneo y más si la hacemos exprés ya que necesita mínimo dos semanas. Si la hacemos ahora el efecto prácticamente duraría solo unos minutos.— suspiro Jirou.

—También dice que el aroma varía de acuerdo ala persona— Tsuyu sonrió.

Todas miraron a Momo esperando que la chica apareciera todo lo necesario, lo hizo de inmediato y sin protestar, ella también quería probar.

Pasaron un par de horas mezclando y mezclando para al final obtener un líquido rosado que supusieron lo mejor sería verterlo en un pequeño frasco de cristal. Una vez listo decidieron olfatearlo para ver si había funcionado.

Todas estaban nerviosas haciendo suposiciones y claro escépticas de que aquello fuera a funcionar.

—Probemos olfateando a ver si funciona— hablo la de piel rosada posando sus ojos en el frasco frente a ella, lo abrió con sumo cuidado y olfateó un poco —Tiene un aroma masculino, a madera, como un rio en el bosque, como una montaña rocosa…

El resto la observó intrigadas.

—Huele a… libros, a tinta… a mar— Tsuyu se ruborizó un poco.

—Mmm, tiene un aroma fresco, como aire puro… quemado… — todas miraron a Jirou confundidas —… como un corto circuito— cerró el frasco con brusquedad sonrojándose y con una mueca de molestia evidente.

—Para mi huele a dulce, como algodón de azúcar, a algo suave… acondicionador— Hagakure sonrió.

—Huele a… pólvora, humo… pero también fresco como menta y fresa— Uraraka estaba sorprendida.

Todas miraron a Momo esperando su opinión.

—Pues mi poción huele a libros, a una montaña nevada, a flores y a madera quemada.

—Ósea que si funciona— intuyo rápidamente Ashido —Bien, Yaomomo guarda el libro iré a utilizar mi brebaje.

Salió corriendo y detrás de ella Hagakure.

—Buscaré a… alguien— Tsuyu salió de puntitas.

—Iré yo también a buscar a alguien— Uraraka se sonrojó y camino por el pasillo.

Yaoyorozu guardó el libro en su bolso y el resto de las cosas las ocultó detrás de un estante esperando que no fueran encontradas hasta el día siguiente que fueran a limpiar.

Para cundo se dio cuenta Jirou también se había marchado en busca de ese alguien.

La morena camino por los pasillos pensando en el chico a quien quería entrégale la pócima.

Frente a ella apareció el bicolor guardando sus cosas probablemente para retirarse.

—T-Todoroki-san— habló sin pensar.

—¿Si?

—Puedo hablarte un segundo...— la chica camino adentrándose entre dos estantes.

El muchacho la observó intrigado más sin embargo la siguió. —¿Pasa algo?

—Toma esto por favor— hablo apenada acercando el pequeño frasco.

El muchacho parpadeó ante el líquido rosado brillante, quitó la tapa y el aroma lo inundó. —¿Qué es esto? ¿Es tu perfume?— Cuestiono dejando que la fragancia lo transportara.

—N-No

—¿En verdad?— su rostro parecía sorprendido. —Huele igual que tu— sonrió nuevamente.

—Bébelo— se sonrojó de inmediato dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

Todoroki se sintió confundido, más sin embargo luego de pensarlo un poco lo bebió.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Momo lo tomó por la camisa haciendo que la viera esperando una reacción.

—Yaoyorozu… ¿Qué te sucede?— su voz no cambio ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

—Lo siento— ella se disculpó y el chico salió de entre los estantes caminando fuera de la biblioteca, ella caminó detrás de él apenada.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó de nuevo una vez fuera del edificio.

Momo miro las estrellas buscando algo de valor —La-las chicas y yo encontramos un libro…— se avergonzó por completo y llevó sus manos al rostro cubriéndolo por completo —Hicimos un hechizo de amor… y te lo tomaste pero no funciono— dio un par de brinquitos como si estuviera haciendo una clase de rabieta.

—Ho… ahora entiendo— el chico se acercó tomando su mano y retirándosela del rostro —Funcionó.

—P-pero no me has besado… ni nada

—No significa que no lo desee— esta ves el cubrió su rostro con su mano libre —Siempre lo he deseado… he luchado para no dejarme llevar— apretó fuertemente la mano de Momo la cual aún no liberaba — Pero cuando me diste esa cosa algo golpeó tan fuerte dentro de mi que…

La acorraló contra la pared.

—Pude haber echo algo realmente malo— su sonrisa casi la hace desmayar.

—Y-Yo…

—¿Con esto sabrás si funciono?— la tomó de la cintura robándole un beso.

—S-Si— contestó avergonzada cuando al fin tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

Todoroki tapó su boca con la mano derecha sin ver a Momo a la cara, estaba muy avergonzado.

—¿Te importaría si lo hacemos de nuevo?…

.

.

.

.

 **Dios esto se convirtió en un one shot! No esperaba que fuera tan largo pero involucre a todas las chicas, adivinaron de quien están enamoradas? Yo creo que si. El reto del día 3 era estudiando, así que estudiando encontraron un libro y se hicieron unas heroínas brujas jaja…**

 **Atentos al día 4!**


	4. Prueba de Valor

.

* * *

 *****Prueba de Valor*****

 **Fantasmas**

* * *

.

.

Aizawa camino por los pasillos de la locación donde se estaba llevando acabo el entrenamiento infernal de ese año.

Eran las dos de la mañana y era la hora perfecta para la prueba que todos estaban esperando. La tan aclamada prueba de valor.

Toshinori tomó un sartén y le dio golpes con una roca tratando de irrumpir en el sueño de todos.

—Despierten, es hora de la prueba de valor — el rubio sonrió ante el rostro expectante de los muchachos que salían de sus alcobas. —Vamos.

Todos se apresuraron, no les importo mucho el echo de que todos se encontraran en pijama, tenían muchos deseos de hacerlo ya que el año pasado todo había resultado en un caos. Este año por el contrario se encontraban entrenando en un bosque cercano a aguas termales y un cementerio antiguo por lo que estaban prácticamente seguros de la prueba se llevaría acabo en ese lugar.

—Dicen que realmente asustan en ese cementerio— habló Kaminari con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—Espero que así sea y que este año me toque con Yaoyorozu— Mineta se imagino a la chica asustada aferrándose a él y claro él aprovechándose del momento.

La cabeza de Mineta se estampó en las piernas de Iida cuando este se detuvo en seco ya que habían llegado a la locación.

—Bien, por favor tomen una pelota para decidir las parejas— Aizawa lanzó un suspiro colocando la urna en la mesa dispuesta a la entrada del cementerio que bien hubiese podido ser un gran laberinto de árboles y enredaderas —Conocen las reglas, al final del recorrido All Might les dará un sello como muestra de haber culminado y podrán volver— Aizawa sonrió de manera amplia —Cuidado con los fantasmas.

Pasaron uno a uno en busca de él número que les tocaría para ver con quien formarían el par.

—No puede ser— a Mineta se le salió el alma cuándo vio que su esfera era el número 4 y la de Yaoyorozu era su par.

—…— Momo se quedó en blanco como si fuera un fantasma.

—¡Yaomomo!— le grito Jirou mientras la sacudía repetidas veces pues parecía que la chica estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Cambia conmigo— todos se giraron a ver a Kaminari que se acercaba a la morena cambiándole su numero 4 por el numero 7. —Me debes una— murmuro con un aura sombría mientras tomaba a Mineta y lo arrastrabas lejos de la chica ante las palabras de odio del pequeño cuya suerte había sido truncada.

—Me asuste— Yaoyorozu suspiro, hubiera preferido que la mandaran sola al cementerio que ir con Mineta. — Ahora… ¿Quien es el 7?— pregunto curiosa mientras todos buscaban su pareja.

—Creo que iremos juntos Yaoyorozu— habló Todoroki que aún permanecía algo adormilado con el cabello revuelto.

Hicieron una fila esperando su turno para entrar al cementerio, el bicolor se mantenía con los ojos cerrados mientras que Momo se encontraba nerviosa.

Cuando llego su turno se miraron mutuamente mientras que el muchacho se encogía de hombros y entraban al cementerio, todo era muy bello con grandes árboles y plantas por doquier, las lapidas eran de piedra con algunas esculturas o detalles de la época.

El camino parecía sencillo y no les pareció horripilante en lo más mínimo, más bien todo era quieto y lento, no había sonidos extraños hasta que escucharon un grito que atribuyeron sería de Uraraka pues esta estaba delante de ellos en compañía de Bakugo.

—Cielos, espero que más adelante esto no se vuelva tenebroso— hablo lanzando un suspiro.

—No lo creo.

Caminaron derecho hasta que observaron como una densa niebla salía del suelo, no le dieron importancia siguiendo con el recorrido.

—¿Escuchaste eso?— cuestionó la morena al prestar atención a un sonido el cual era como si un trozo de bambú golpeara con una roca dejando caer agua; un adorno que solían colocar en sitios de aguas termales o donde hubiese fuentes de adorno.

—Si— Todoroki intentó vislumbrar algo entre la densidad de la niebla sin embargo le era difícil enfocar algún punto.

Escuchó un grito de parte de Momo lo que lo alertó de inmediato, o eso hubiera sido de no ser porque al dar un paso en falso había caído y rodado hasta toparse con un árbol.

El sonido del agua cayendo se hizo más evidente.

—¿Todoroki-san?— le llamó la morena al bicolor sin obtener respuesta, estaba en el suelo con el césped y la hierba entre sus dedos.

Sintió unas manos fuertes que la tomaban por los hombros, se ruborizó suponiendo que sería el muchacho tratando de reconfortarla. Las manos empezaron a ir con lentitud hacia su cintura lo que hizo que se tensara de inmediato y cerrara los ojos sin decir nada.

.

—¿Yaoyorozu?— murmuró Todoroki confundido cuando lo único que pudo divisar fue una larga cabellera negra que ondeaba con una ligera brisa que despejaba de apoco la niebla.

La mujer se acercó a él y por su forma de caminar dedujo que no sería Momo. Se puso de pie repentinamente y salió corriendo en busca de Yaoyorozu utilizando su singularidad para tener una luz entre la tiniebla.

—¡Yaoyorozu!— le grito en cuanto vio su cabello pero pudo ver que alguien se encontraba con ella, que unos brazos la estaban rodeando por la cintura.

—¡¿Todoroki-san?!— grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio que el bicolor se aproximaba y que quien la tenía sujeta no era más que un joven de apariencia traslúcida que se iba degradando hasta hacerse nada. Cuando vio esto cayó desmayada.

Shoto la observó en el suelo, se veía tan linda y delicada, como si realmente tuviera que protegerla. La tomó con cuidado cargándola cual princesa siguiendo el camino señalado para poder terminar con esa pequeña aventura.

Cuando salieron del cementerio Aizawa se acercó de inmediato para ver si Yaoyorozu se encontraba bien.

—Solo está desmayada— explicó él mitad mitad —La llevaré a la posada.

—Bien— el sensei autorizó y los dejó marchar ante la vista preocupada del resto de los alumnos.

.

* * *

.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó una anciana en cuanto vio al chico llevar cargando a la morena.

—Se desmayo— lanzó un suspiro recostándola en el sofá del recibidor, colocó la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas y con cariño acarició su cabello.

—Vieron un fantasma ¿Verdad?... dos si no me equivoco— la anciana sonrió sirviendo un poco de té y sentándose en el sofá junto a ellos.

—Así fue— afirmó el joven un tanto intrigado —¿Cómo lo supo?

—Lo que ustedes vieron jovencito era el espíritu del espadachín Yamamoto y de su amada Haru. Únicamente se aparecen ante las parejas que se tienen un amor profundo— la anciana se ruborizó y el muchacho no pudo evitar que también los colores se le fueran al rostro —La juventud, hermosa juventud. Ambos espíritus se buscan en el cementerio sin encontrarse… todo porque en vida no pudieron declararse su amor, que no te pase eso muchacho— la anciana se puso de pie y tomó camino hacia la recepción.

Todoroki observó a Momo dormir, y pensó en que tan malo sería robarle un beso. Se acercó a ella lentamente, el corazón estaba por destrozarle el pecho, el aire se le cortó y para cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios, chasqueó la lengua y con una sonrisa se recompuso.

—Cuando estés despierta— le susurro al oído.

.

* * *

.

Despertó poco a poco, se sentía algo mareada pero era evidente que ya no se encontraba en el cementerio, trató de recordar pero todo se vino abajo cuando abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio era el rostro de Shoto. Estaba dormido recargado en el sofá, el cabello de Momo estaba revuelto entre sus dedos.

La morena se fue incorporando lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, lo último que quería era despertarlo. Lo observó detenidamente y con una mano acarició su mejilla, lo que repentinamente hizo que el chico tomara conciencia.

—¿Momo?— le llamó —¿Estas bien?

Los ojos de Yaoyorozu se volvieron platós le acababa de llamar por su nombre, nadie a excepción de sus padres la había llamado así.

—T-To-Todoroki-san ¿p-porque me llama así?— su voz era nerviosa y sus palabras apenas comprensibles.

—Porque te quiero— lanzó su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación —Es vergonzoso— afirmó.

—Y-Yo también te quiero— Las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron en rojo y colocó sus manos entre las piernas intentando contener sus ganas de salir huyendo.

—Llámame Shoto…— pidió algo sonrojado. La miro y sus ojos parecían dos estrellas tintineando, la sonrisa le era difícil de esconder y sus labios temblaban como si fuera invierno. Se acercó lentamente echando su larga cabellera hacia atrás, pasó con delicadeza las manos al rededor de la cintura y ella le correspondió llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Tiro de ella con fuerza subiéndola en sus piernas, viéndose a los ojos estando frente a frente. —Ya no puedo aguantar más.

—Shoto— murmuró Yaoyorozu, él por su parte deslizó sus dedos desde la mejilla de la muchacha hasta delinear sus labios con la yema de los dedos.

Se miraron y sin decir nada se lo dijeron todo, se aproximaron el uno al otro fundiéndose en un beso suave y delicado.

—Momo… Te quiero….

.

.

.

.

 **Ño otra vez hice un one shot sin querer uwu bueno ojalá que les gustara, el reto del día 4 era Ejercicio y se me ocurrió la prueba de valor que ya habían echo antes pero repitiéndola esta vez más convencional :B**

 **Atentos al** 5!


	5. El Vampiro y La Princesa

.

* * *

 *****El Vampiro y La Princesa*****

 **Vampiro**

* * *

.

.

.

La señorita Yaoyorozu, se había mudado recientemente al castillo de Gana, había sido elegida para contraer nupcias con el príncipe Katsuki.

Había rumores en palacio sobre un vampiro cruel y sanguinario que atacaba hermosas doncellas drenando su sangre por completo hasta dejarlas secas. Estos rumores habían llegado hasta los oídos de la princesa, por lo que todas las noches se mantenía atenta a la entrada de cualquier intruso.

Una noche de tormenta donde todo parecía obscuridad pues las nubes grises ocultaban el resplandor de la luna, escuchó un sonido del otro lado de la ventana. Encendió las velas a los costados de su cama y se sentó en esta esperando la aparición de un visitante.

El hombre vestía de negro y llevaba una capa del mismo color, su cabello bicolor estaba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás dejando ver sus misteriosos ojos y una cicatriz del lado izquierdo del rostro.

—¿Me has estado esperando?— su voz era aterciopelada y de alguna manera encantadora. Con una velocidad sobre humana atravesó la alcoba sentándose sobre la cama de la princesa.

—S-Si— la morena tragó saliva intentando buscar valor, lentamente posó sus ojos en él sin tener el atrevimiento de verlo firmemente.

—Mírame— demandó tomándola por la barbilla clavando sus orbes en los ojos de la princesa. —Yo te he buscado por tanto tiempo.

—Y-yo he soñado con usted, señor— la chica intentaba desviar la mirada. —¿Por qué aparece usted en mis sueños?

—El tiempo quedó congelado para mi, me he mantenido en el reino de Gana esperando tu regreso… eso fue hace 200 años mi hermosa dama— sonrió con picardía tomando las manos de la chica y poniéndose encima de ella —Tus sueños quieren decir que tú también me has buscado con desespero.

—Señor— los ojos de la morena se humedecieron al sentir como el hombre la tenía prisionera bajo su piel.

—Quisiera guardar este momento para siempre— le susurro al oído retirando los finos cabellos de la muchacha para que nada entorpeciera el tacto de sus labios en el delicado cuello.

—Señor, ¿Usted me ama?— posó las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del joven alejándolo lo suficiente para que sus ojos se volviesen a encontrar.

—Te he amado desde hace 216 años exactamente… — sonrió con melancolía acariciando el largo cabello de la princesa. —Te gustaba caminar en el bosque, sentir el césped en tus pies descalzos, siempre sonreías… y cuando murmurabas mi nombre se sentía como una bella melodía que alumbraba la habitación en donde estabas… cuando te fuiste de este mundo terrenal yo vendí mi alma para encontrarte años más tarde… ¿Si te amo preguntas?, por ti vendí todo lo que era convirtiéndome en un ser inmortal que ha vagado por la tierra en soledad, entre muerte y destrucción… por ti he renunciado al sol y la vida.

La princesa lo observó con detenimiento trazando una línea con sus dedos desde la cicatriz del muchacho hasta sus labios.

—¿Dolerá?— preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa sujetándolo de la mano.

—¿Qué si duele convertirte en vampiro?... Claro que duele; tu cuerpo se quema de dentro hacia afuera y te conviertes en un recipiente carente de alma— le susurro al oído y su voz quemo en el cuello haciendo que una descarga fluyera hasta el vientre de la princesa. —Pero yo no he venido para eso— ella lo miro confundida. — Yo solo he venido a verte… a tocarte… a besarte una vez más— sonrió de manera socarrona abalanzándose hacia ella con desespero, más sin embargo ella lo tomó con ternura entre sus brazos.

—Quiero que me conviertas… porque de alguna forma siento que siempre has estado a mi lado… como si siempre hubiese visto tu mirada en las estrellas, tus caricias que me queman la piel se sentían en el sol abrazador del verano… tu sonrisa la encontré muchas veces en los bosques nevados y tu voz fue la campana de la vida que tocaba en mi corazón… Conviérteme; hazme tuya como antes, aunque tenga que vender lo que soy y renunciar a todo como tú lo hiciste…

La silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios, luego con su boca sellando su silencio con un cálido beso.

—Nunca te haría renunciar al sol que tanto amas.

—Amare la noche porque estaré a tu lado, temeré a los días como el miedo a perderte y clamaré la penumbra como clamo tus brazos.

—¿Estas segura?— sus ojos se inundaron de duda pero los de ella parecían decididos, como siempre.

—Estoy segura, como segura estoy que si no lo haces mi alma vagará por el mundo en busca de tu amor y al no encontrarlo intentará buscar una felicidad semejante y se que fallaré en cada intento de amar… no importa que vida, que pase, las veces que muera o reencarne… si no eres tú no será nadie. Llévame contigo.

—Te amo, mi princesa— hablo con delicadeza al tiempo que acortaba distancia, primero le comió la boca con deseo, recorriendo su cuerpo de manera ágil como si poseyera un mapa y un brújula para dirigirse en el mar de su piel; la había deseado por tanto tiempo que su cordura terminaba por consumirse al tacto.

—Señor, Dígame su nombre y diga el mío; diga mi nombre que solo en sueños poseo— hablo entre gemidos cuando sintió que su ropa terminaba de ser deslizada se su piel lechosa.

—Momo, mi amada Momo… — habló lamiendo su cuerpo como si cada parte estuviese cubierta de miel. —Cuando te diga mi nombre yo te perteneceré para siempre… pero ahora tú se mía— susurro justo cuando la penetraba.

La princesa lanzó un leve gemido y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos. Tantas noches había soñado aquello sin saber porque, creyéndose presa de un deseo sin salida. El hombre con ternura besó el dorso de su mano ascendiendo de manera tortuosa hasta llegar a sus labios, la besó dulcemente, con tanta ternura que por un momento parecía dos personas diferentes; uno que la penetraba en una rapsodia de notas estridentes y el otro que bailaba un vals acompasado con su lengua.

—Mi nombre es Shoto… solo tú puedes llamarme así como yo te llamo solo a ti— sonrió apretando sus senos con fuerza.

—Shoto…— murmuró sedienta de deseo, sedienta de cometer todos los pecados que ese hombre representaba y que por si sola nunca hubiese tenido el valor de cometer.

—Se mía— murmuro con una voz ronca para cuando había llegado al climax.

La princesa quedó desnuda recostada en la cama, con sus brazos descansando con suavidad sobre su vientre, estaba dispuesta a esperar la mordida de su amado que la llevaría a dejar los sueños atrás para convertirse en realidad.

—¿Lista?— preguntó lamiendo con delicadeza su cuello.

—Si— afirmó hundiendo sus dedos entre el rojo y blanco de su cabello.

La mordió despacio y la princesa sintió como su piel se incendiaba, como si la hubiesen volteado de dentro hacia fuera y sus viseras fueran presas de un dolor incomprensible. Su única fuerza eran las manos del joven que se aferraban a las suyas, los ojos misteriosos que la guiaban por un sendero maldito y recordando los besos de ambrosía que serían la recompensa al terminar.

.

* * *

—¿Me amas?— la morena preguntó sonriente mientras observaba a su novio de reojo.

—Te he amado por tantos años— susurro abrazándola por la espalda. Ambos miraron al horizonte, las luces resplandecían en la ciudad lejana, desearon mucho más tiempo para amar porque ni 1000 años eran suficientes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Owo me vale lo que digan pinche capítulo chingon alv me gustó un buen, voy a hacer un fic de eso más adelante si apoyan esta moción que sea con toda violencia y háganmelo saber. Espero que les gustara el capítulo 5 tanto como a mi.**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejan un comentario o votan por la historia eso de verdad me anima a seguir escribiéndoles nwn Gracias!**

 **Atentos al 6!**


	6. El Lago

.

* * *

 *****El Lago*****

 **Apariciones**

* * *

.

.

.

—Es maravilloso estar de vacaciones juntos— hablo Mina mientras lanzaba una mirada a los jóvenes que se habían reunido en la casa del lago propiedad de la familia Yaoyorozu. —Fue muy amable de parte de tus padres Yaomomo.

—Si es increíble— apoyo Kaminari que vagaba entre los pasillos observando las obras de arte y esculturas.

—E-esto es una mansión, es más grande que la residencia de la UA— Uraraka murmuraba en posición fetal en uno de los sofás de la amplia sala. —Y solo es la casa del lago.

—¿Que les parece si vamos a nadar?— los ojos de Mineta destellaron mientras se quitaba la ropa dejando ver un traje de baño tipo tanga en color rojo que ya llevaba puesto.

—Si— Toru le apoyó corriendo hacia afuera mientras se deshacía de su vestido y un traje de baño verde de dos piezas quedaba en el aire.

Las primeras en entrar habían sido las chicas que llevaban seductores trajes de baño que solo hacían que los chicos dudaran si entrar al agua con ellas u observarlas a la distancia.

—Parece que se divierten— hablo Yaoyorozu sentada en una silla de madera. Vestía un hermoso traje de baño rojo de dos piezas y su cabello estaba suelto cayendo con gracia a los extremos de su rostro.

—Si esto está súper divertido— argumento Mineta observándola con detenimiento y lanzándole agua con una pequeña pistola —Si.

—Mineta-chan… eres de lo peor— hablo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el lago donde sus amigas se divertían. Lanzó una mirada a Todoroki que se encontraba junto a Midoriya y Kirishima tratando de hacer una fogata.

El sol se ocultó a los pocos minutos haciendo que la luna se reflejara en el agua, las chicas aún jugaban en la orilla. Todoroki se giró en dirección a ellas y sin saber por qué recorrió el cuerpo de Momo con sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás viendo, he? — le golpeó el hombro Kaminari viendo en la dirección. —Oh viejo— suspiro y luego le dio una sonrisa.

El bicolor lo miro confundido restándole importancia a lo que había ocurrido regresando junto a Kirishima a la fogata.

Las chicas se reagruparon y todos se sentaron formando una rueda, empezando asar bombones y pescado.

—¿Que tal si jugamos a verdad o reto?— propuso Ashido mostrando un envase vacío de limonada mineral.

—¡Si!— exclamó Mineta casi destrozándose un pulmón y las cuerdas vocales —Rayos si.

El resto asintió y otros tantos se pusieron pensativos ante ello.

Midoriya tomó la botella dudoso y observó a todos con los rostros expectantes por lo que simplemente se decidió a girarla dándole una mirada a su compañera rana.

Observaron como giraba y giraba hasta detenerse en Bakugo.

—Que estupidez— bufo lanzándole una mirada asesina al de cabello verde.

—¿V-verdad o- o Reto?

—Reto— los ojos del rubio fueron desafiantes, todos tenían una mirada de intriga y el juego empezaba a parecer sumamente divertido.

Midoriya empezó a sudar en abundancia y a murmurar sin detenerse hasta que Kaminari le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda.

—Lánzate al lago — habló por fin.

Katsuki alzó una ceja y posteriormente se lanzó con rapidez al lago. Salió casi de inmediato y mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia el grupo se deshizo de su playera negra dejando su abdomen perfecto al desnudó haciendo que Uraraka escupiera el bombón que tenía en la boca y que este fuera a dar a la cara de Kaminari.

—Viejo— el rubio habló quitándose el dulce del ojo —Al menos puedes mantener la compostura mujer— esto último se lo susurro al oído a la joven —Mi turno— tomó la botella y empezó a girarla. Cuando esta eligió su objetivo se sintió realmente afortunado.

—Todoroki-san, esto será emocionante— afirmó Ashido esperando que el muchacho decidirá si verdad o reto.

—Verdad.

—¿Quién es la chica más hermosa de la escuela?— Kaminari sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras todos se mimetizaron intentando contener el aliento esperando su respuesta.

—¿Hermosa?... Yaoyorozu— habló sin siquiera inmutarse como si le hubieran preguntado cuánto era dos más dos y por lógica era cuatro.

La morena abrió grandes los ojos y casi se va de espaldas mientras Mineta empezaba a tirar de su cabello con desespero y repetía sin cesar «Ella es mi waifu maldito bastardo».

Las chicas se miraron mutuamente y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo Jirou había tomado la botella y girando ante la vista expectante de todos, pero para su mala fortuna Iida había sido el elegido.

—Verdad— habló el de anteojos esperando su pregunta.

—¿Te gusta alguien del salón de clases? — su pregunta era más de relleno que otra cosa pero cuando el muchacho acomodó sus anteojos y dijo un profundo «Si» todos se quedaron estupefactos. Tal parecía que cada que alguien contestaba verdad una caja de Pandora se abría.

Bakugo sonrió ante la respuesta del joven puesto que ya se suponía un par de cosas sobre ese muchacho. Tomó la botella girándola y deseando que le tocara la persona que él deseaba… y bingo.

—¿Verdad o reto? Cola de caballo— sonrió victorioso esperando la respuesta.

La chica se tensó de inmediato retorciendo la vara entre sus dedos que aún tenía un trozo de bombón ya que debido a las cuestiones de los otros no le gustaba para nada una pregunta semejante. —Reto.

—Da una vuelta en el bosque junto al cuatro ojos— apuntó hacia la oscuridad entre los árboles —Deben de estar allí solos por lo menos una hora— no pudo evitar lanzar una risotada y poner unos ojos de maniaco que a más de uno le provocaron ganas de no jugar más.

Yaoyorozu se puso de pie lanzando una mirada a Iida, preguntándose si debía ir a dentro para ponerse un vestido o algo semejante ya que únicamente tenía puesto su bañador. Pero los ojos de Bakugo le daban la impresión de que de ninguna manera se incluía eso en el reto.

Iida se puso de pie y ambos se adentraron al bosque.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes que todos retomaran el juego, cuando la botella apuntó a Uraraka el rostro de Todoroki cambió por unos segundos.

—Reto— hablo la castaña haciendo un puño, tratando de demostrar su valía.

—Besa a Midoriya—ordenó pero no viendo a la castaña, si no lanzando una mirada de venganza a los ojos rojizos que estaban gritando «Muere».

Uraraka se quedó congelada unos minutos mientras que Tsuyu la veía con un tanto de molestia que trataba de ocultar. Midoriya estaba rojo hasta la orejas y deseaba nunca haber girado la botella abriendo el juego, mejor se hubiera ido a dormir y nada de eso estaría pasando. La castaña se aproximó a él tomándolo por los hombros repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo sentía. Se agachó lentamente para besarlo pero antes de que eso pasara sintió que la playera húmeda de Katsuki los golpeaba en la cara.

—Mierda ya se acabo el juego — bufo el rubio, —Llamen a cola de caballo.

Jirou suspiro en alivio antes de que a todos terminaran por volverse locos de los nervios. —Está oficialmente ha sido la peor idea de todas— regaño a la peli rosa

—Vaya así que Iida y Yaoyorozu, no lo vi venir— tomó la palabra Sero algo pensativo.

—Vamos a buscarlos ¿Qué esperan?— Mineta parecía molesto pero temeroso de ir solo al bosque.

.

* * *

.

—Hace una encantadora noche— trato de romper el hielo Iida.

—Si— asintió la morena. —S-sabes cuentan que había una mujer que se aparecía en el lago de la propiedad.

—Realmente no creo en esas cosas— se encogió de hombros dejando pasar las palabras de la joven.

—No entiendo porque Bakugo-kun nos pidió hacer esto— la muchacha llevó las manos a sus mejillas, el aire se empezaba a sentir helado y solo quería regresar a casa.

—¿En verdad no lo sabes? … es porque

—Yaoyorozu— interrumpió el bicolor aparentemente cansado. —El juego ya terminó— explicó sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—Bien— Iida se abrió camino hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Yaoyorozu lo siguió y Todoroki la detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Tienes frío— habló colocando su chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

—Gracias… Todoroki-san— se sonrojó de inmediato abrochándose la chaqueta del joven y mirándolo con algo de ternura.

—¿Que ocurre?— le cuestionó mientras ambos seguían de cerca a Tenya.

—Nada— con delicadeza deslizó su mano hacia el muchacho entrelazando sus dedos, él la miro confuso unos segundos y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Dicen que en el lago se aparece una dama— Yaoyorozu lo miro expectante regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿Deberíamos de quedarnos despiertos para verla?— parpadeo un par de veces mirando a la joven.

—¿Deberíamos?

—Vamos, podemos hacerlo Yaoyorozu— la empujó un poco con su cuerpo.

—¡Da escalofríos!

—Seré tu héroe.

Ella lo observó de reojo mientras caminaban lado a lado.

—Pensé que no creerías en historias de terror— clavó su mirada en el suelo pensando si realmente era infantil de su parte.

—No creo en ellas… creo en ti— le regalo una sonrisa —Siempre creeré en ti Yaoyorozu.

—¿Aunque te hable de fantasmas?

—Si.

—¿Extraterrestres?

—Existen.

—¿Hadas?

—No son lindas, son ruidosas y molestas… pero cumplen deseos… como este…— apretó fuerte la mano de la chica —No me gustó que fueras con alguien más— rodó los ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas —Quiero decir; no se porque pero solo quiero que sea conmigo.

—Todoroki-san…

Se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Te quiero solo para mi.

—¡¿He?!— grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta ser escuchada por todos en la casa del lago.

.

* * *

.

—Escucharon eso— cuestionó Sero

—Es la dama del lago— Kirishima habló con una linterna alumbrando desde su barbilla.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tuve que hacer este muy rápido porque hoy todo el día me la pase en una cita owo, me fue bien! Jajaja espero les gustara uwu! Y recuerden amigos; si no los siguen en sus locuras ese alguien especial no es para ustedes.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Atentos al 7!**


	7. Uranai Baba

.

* * *

 *****Uranai Baba*****

 **Adivina**

* * *

.

.

.

«No puedo creer que esto esté pasando» murmuraba Yaoyorozu Momo para sí misma cuando vio el edificio que tenía enfrente.

—En un momento saldrán sus acompañantes así que por favor espérenlos— Hablo Uwabami mientras les daba una palmada en la espalda a sus pupilas.

La morena no entendía que hacían allí si la rubia claramente prefería los comerciales y el modelaje ... incluso patrullaje ligero de vez en cuando pero en definitiva visitar la empresa de Endeavor no estaba para nada en un día habitual con esa mujer.

Abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio salir a su compañero Todoroki junto a otro chico de cabellera castaña, ambos se dirigieron a ellas y se detuvieron cuando estaban frente a frente.

—Por favor cuiden de mis chicas— hablo sensualmente Uwabami colocando una mano en el hombro de cada chico. —Iré con el héroe Endeavor para apoyarlo con un comercial, ahora que es el número uno estas cosas pasarán más y más seguido— explicó conduciéndose adentro del edificio.

La morena se quedó pasmada sin decir palabra mientras que Kendo se presentaba con una reverencia ante el castaño y saludaba animadamente al bicolor.

—¿Estas bien?— la peli naranja trató de llamar la atención de la chica pero esta parecía despistada.

—¿Yaoyorozu?— esta vez le llamó Todoroki a lo que la chica solo se giró a verlo por reflejo. —¿Estas enferma?— el muchacho parpadeo un par de veces cuando vio que el rostro de la morena palideció.

—E-estoy bien— afirmó aunque a ninguno de los presentes aquello les había convencido del todo.

—Vayan ustedes, yo iré despacio con ella— hablo el bicolor mientas que los otros dos aceitan y se retiraban a realizar el patrullaje.

Momo empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario al que se habían marchado, preguntándose porque se había tenido que comportar de esa manera, ahora todo se volvía más difícil porque estaban juntos, solos... estaba nerviosa y todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía una semana cuando por accidente se resbaló en la sala y fue a dar encima de Todoroki estampándole los pechos en la cara.

—¿Pueden ayudarme?— les llamo un niño que venía corriendo y se detuvo al verlos.

—Si— contestó el bicolor.

—Vengan— apuntó en dirección de donde había salido y los tres corrieron hacia allá —Mi amiga necesita ayuda— explicó.

Llegaron a un parque cercano donde solían jugar los niños observando una pequeña niña de vestido verde que miraba hacia la cima de un árbol.

—Traje ayuda Marina-chan— el niño parecía satisfecho y los héroes esbozaron una sonrisa al ver que los pequeños sonreían de alivio y luego le gritaban a un pequeño gato que estaría bien.

—Lo bajaremos— La morena sonrió utilizando su singularidad para crear una escalera. Rápidamente subió y tomó al pequeño gatito entre sus manos y lo llevó abajo.

Todoroki lo observó con los mismos ojos que los niños.

—¿Te gustan los gatitos onii-chan?— le cuestiono la pequeña con una gran sonrisa. El muchacho asintió y Momo casi se muere de amor al ver la interacción que tenía con los niños.

La pequeña tomó el gatito y se lo ofreció a Todoroki para que este lo acariciara, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y el pequeño animal le lanzó una lamida en la nariz.

—Le agradas onii-chan— explicó el niño —Nee-san. Tú también puedes acariciarlo— le invitó esta vez a Momo. Ella lo tomo dulcemente dedicándole una sonrisa y hablando sobre lo feliz que estaba de que estuviera bien.

A los pocos minutos el felino regreso a su dueña y está se despidió diciendo la frase que abrió sin ninguna duda su día.

—¡Gracias! Espero que algún día Yada-kun y yo podamos también ser héroes y novios como ustedes— sonrió amplio y el niño a su lado se ruborizó escandalizándose.

Todoroki se despidió con la mano dando una sonrisa. Ella lo imitó pero se preguntaba porque no había desmentido aquello.

.

* * *

.

Siguieron caminando, patrullaban en tranquilidad pues no parecía que realmente algo fuera de lo normal sucedería.

—Has estado extraña Yaoyorozu— habló el muchacho con la vista puesta en el camino.

—¿Yo? Bueno... no pasa nada— sonrió un poco pero Todoroki la detuvo con su brazo pues frente a ellos un anciano se había caído al suelo y su bastón había salido volando.

Yaoyorozu se aproximó rápido a el y Todoroki corrió por el bastón, ambos lo revisaron y al ver que se encontraba en condiciones la ayudaron a levantarse. El hombre sonrió agradecido tomando su bastón y retomando el camino a su hogar.

Yaoyorozu y Todoroki se observaron mutuamente dándose una sonrisa. Se sentían contentos por poder ayudar aunque fueran pequeños gestos.

—Yo, yo, yo Uranai Baba la hermosa hermosa, Uranai Baba Uranai Baba, lo que quieras que adivine — una anciana de cabellera rosa salió de un callejón posicionándose frente a ellos llevando una esfera de cristal —Tendrá que ver con amor.

—¿He?— se preguntó Momo ante la canción que la mujer entonaba.

—Ustedes han hecho cosas realmente amables el día de hoy— la anciana sonrió sentándose encima de la gran esfera.

—Somos héroes— trató de explicar el muchacho.

—No, no... eso no es por ser héroes... ustedes tienen un corazón amable. Por eso les adivinaré el futuro, pero solo si tiene que ver con amor.

Ambos la miraron incrédulos con una gota resbalando por la nuca.

—N-No gracias— la morena sonrió nerviosa.

—Silencio niña, no desprecies los regalos de tus mayores.

—E-está bien— acepto entrecerrando los ojos pensando que quizá estaba algo demente.

El muchacho solo observaba levantando una ceja pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La mujer empezó a ver en su esfera de cristal sin decir una palabra.

—Señora— le llamo Momo al ver que esta se estaba quedando dormida.

—No te dire como me he mantenido hermosa por más de 200 años— la anciana parecía ruborizarse.

Todoroki sonrió dulcemente viendo a la morena y la peli rosa hablando cosas que no parecían tener sentido.

—Lo encontré— exclamó la mujer llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas y girando su cabeza de emoción. —Su boda será en noviembre y a los 8 años de casados tendrán gemelos.

—¡¿Qué?!— Momo no supo dónde meter la cabeza y se fue de espaldas haciendo que Todoroki la atrapara recargándola a su cuerpo.

—¿Exactamente cuando le debo pedir matrimonio para que ella acepte y suceda eso?— Todoroki parpadeo un par de veces y sintió como Yaoyorozu se desvanecía más en sus brazos.

—En su cumpleaños 20 y se casarán a los 22, el 11 de noviembre muchacho— la anciana sonrió mostrando en la esfera un par de niños con el cabello rojo y blanco. —También tendrán una pequeña— en la esfera apareció una niña idéntica a Momo.

Todoroki sonrió complacido —No puedo esperar.

.

.

.

.

 **Awww que boneto. Este es un tributo a dragón ball, mi novio lo estaba viendo y escuché la canción de Uranai Baba, esta muy pegajosa xD me encanto! En fin espero que les gustara el capítulo 7! Ahora me pondré a trabajar en los capítulos de mis otras historias! Gracias por leer!**

 **Atentos al 8!**


	8. Hogar

.

* * *

 *****Hogar*****

 **El hombre de arena**

* * *

.

.

.

Había sido una larga semana pero al fin estaban descansando juntos en casa. Momo se había quedado profundamente dormida y ya eran cerca de las 11:30 am y aún no daba indicios de despertar pronto. Shoto por el contrario se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para comer cuando su esposa despertara.

Pasó un rato para que el bicolor escuchara los pasos de su amada y posteriormente sentirla detrás de él rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Buenos días— hablo adormilada parándose de puntitas para darle un beso en la nuca. —Huele delicioso.

—Buenos días, cariño— hablo girándose para encontrarse con los ojos medió cerrados de la morena. —Ve a sentarte, yo terminaré esto.

—Puedo ayudarte a poner la mesa.

—No, insisto— le regalo una sonrisa y la empujó fuera de la cocina.

—Shoto— habló fingiendo molestia.

—Te amo, descansa. Prometí cuidar de ti cuando nos casamos así que has esa tarea menos complicada— volvió a sonreír y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, algo realmente bueno debió hacer en otra vida para tener un esposo como ese.

Se recostó en el sofá y abrazo un cojín, un pequeño cachorro salió corriendo de la recámara y saltó con agilidad al sofá recostándose junto a ella.

—Buenos días— le saludo tomando el control y encendiendo la televisión.

«Está madrugada el héroe Deku atrapó a Sandman, el villano que había estado secuestrando niños por la noche con ayuda de su singularidad» habló una bella pelirroja que transmitía una nota en directo donde parecía haberse suscitado la captura.

Momentos después la imagen de un hombre menudo con ojeras y largo cabello negro salió del lado izquierdo de la mujer.

«El hombre se conoce como Ikoze Ido, se desempeñaba como profesor de la primara Horikoshi. Los padres de familia han organizado protestas ante la falta total de seguridad de la primaria al haber contratado personal con problemas de estabilidad. Hasta ahora se han reportado quince desapariciones de menores... se desconoce su paradero... no se han encontrado los cuerpos ni rastro de los pequeños»

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Momo y el pequeño cachorro lanzó un fuerte ladrido.

—¿Escuchaste eso Shoto? Es horrible — el rostro de la morena precia verdaderamente angustiado.

—Si, Midoriya me llamo anoche...— precia contrariado y algo preocupado —Se sentía mal de llegar a casa por Sakura...

—Si... Sakura-chan tiene la misma edad que esos niños, debe ser difícil para el.

Todoroki asintió mientras terminaba de colocar los platos en la mesa. —Harán una investigación puesto que lo único que decía cuando Midoriya lo atrapó es que se llevaba a los niños al mundo de los sueños... pero no saben exactamente a qué se refiere con eso.

—¿Midoriya está en el caso ahora?

—Si... si no encuentran nada el día de hoy mañana también iré a apoyarles junto con Bakugo, Iida y el resto— termino de decir mientras le señalaba a su esposa que se acercara a la mesa.

—Bien, pero ten cuidado— sonrió dulcemente sentándose en las piernas del bicolor.

—Si...— el sonrió alegre cargando a su mujer girando un par de veces y sentándola en la silla con cuidado. —Se que debo tener cuidado por mis tres amores.

El perro ladró y se acercó a sus amos moviendo la cola.

—Cuatro— corrigió arrodillándose. —Nunca dejare que les pase nada, Momo— hablo al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en las piernas de su esposa.

—Nosotros te esperamos siempre en casa— la morena unido sus manos en el cabello bicolor del hombre que amaba.

—Los amo— hablo dándole un pequeño beso en el vientre —Y te amo a ti por darme toda esta felicidad... Eres simplemente maravillosa.

.

.

.

.

 **El reto era comiendo en casa, así que me imaginé cómo sería un día de descanso en su hogar... aunque quise darle el toque de familia jeje así que me vi en la necesidad de hablar del embarazo de los gemelos y un cachorro porque los amo uwu. Gracias por leer!**

 **Atentos al 9!**


	9. Maraton de Terror

.

* * *

 *****Maraton de Terror*****

* * *

.

.

.

Era una noche de tormenta, se había anunciado por radio y televisión que llovería a cántaros por lo que nadie había tomado la decisión de salir aunque era su día libre.

—No puedo creer que este lloviendo así— Toru se dejó caer dramáticamente en el sofá.

—Y que lo digas— habló Mina decaída puesto que ambas chicas no habían escuchado las noticias y tenían planeado salir a bailar.

—Me iré a dormir— interrumpió Kyoka lanzando un bostezo.

—Buena idea— la siguió Tsuyu pues ya era tarde y era evidente que no llegarían a ningún lado.

—Son muy aburridas— afirmó Uraraka que las veía con desaprobación desde uno de los sofás.

—Lo sentimos, no veremos el maratón de terror contigo— Ashido habló encogiéndose de hombros… —Tenemos otros planes, aprovecharé que ya me he arreglado para hacer algo divertido.

La peli rosa y Hagakure lanzaron una risita traviesa y desaparecieron de la sala yendo en dirección a las habitaciones de los chicos.

—¿Otra vez?— bufo Kyoka cansada negando con la cabeza. —Me voy.

Tsuyu vio a sus dos amigas alejarse hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo, luego observó en dirección a donde Jirou se había marchado. —Iré a dormir.

Uraraka puso los ojos en blanco y apagó las luces de toda la planta baja, se hizo un plato de palomitas y tomó algunas bebidas del refrigerador. Se tumbó en el sofá cubriéndose con una manta pues había abierto una ventana para que el sonido de la lluvia y la brisa helada pudieran alcanzarla.

Pasó un rato, ya había visto la primera película de horror de la noche pero no le había resultado divertido en lo más mínimo, cuando menos quería compañía para hablar de algo en las escenas aburridas y con quien impactarse en las escenas de miedo.

—¿Ochako-chan?

La voz de Momo hizo que sus ojos destellaran.

—¡Yaomomo! Ven a ver películas conmigo.

Momo la observó unos segundos y se acercó a ella.

—Wow, no me digas que tú también vas con los chicos— las cejas de la castaña subían y bajaban.

—N-no, esta es mi pijama— hablo un poco apenada tapándose con sus manos pus solo llevaba una pequeña bata de seda en color púrpura.

—Toma— Uraraka le extendió una manta para que se cubriera —Si nos quedamos dormidas Mineta-chan no puede verte así.

—Bien, pon la siguiente película— Yaoyorozu sonrió cubriéndose y recostándose en el sofá libre.

La película empezó con una chica en el suelo arrastrándose, tras de sí iba dejando un rastro de sangre y de la nada salió un tipo con una katana cortándola por la mitad.

—Se ve interesante— habló Bakugo recargándose en el sofá.

—Si, si ven a sentarte— Habló la castaña haciéndole espacio junto a ella.

La película siguió y siguió por algunos minutos donde la lluvia afuera parecía la ambientación perfecta. Hubo un sonido de golpeteo, la perilla de la puerta empezó a girarse y los tres chicos abrieron grandes los ojos porque todos estaban dormidos y quien rayos estaría de visita a la 1:30 am con esa tormenta. La puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver una sombra negra.

—¡Kya!— grito Momo arrojando un control ante una mirada de «loca» que le había lanzado Bakugo mientras la castaña dio un salto abrazándose al rubio.

—Auch— Todoroki se quejo ante el objeto que había golpeado su cabeza —Dolió— anunció dándoles un vistazo a sus compañeros. Se deshizo de su impermeable y su camisa estaba algo rota y sus pantalones algo sucios.

—T-Todoroki-san l-lo lamentó mucho.

—Descuida.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto Uraraka al ver que tenía algunas vendas.

—Si, solo fueron rasguños— restó importancia y camino hacia los tres chicos —¿Qué hacen?

—Viendo un maratón de terror. ¿Te nos unes?— respondió la castaña.

El bicolor se encogió de hombros aproximándose al sofá donde se encontraba Momo pues el otro ya era ocupado por la Uraraka y Bakugo.

Siguieron viendo la película sin ningún inconveniente hasta que llegó a su fin y empezaba otra sobre una posesión demoníaca.

La chica en la película había empezado a ver cosas y actuar extraño.

—Espera— Yaoyorozu escuchó el susurro de Uraraka pero no quiso voltear a ver pues parecía estar ocurriendo algo bajo la manta.

—Hn— escuchó que Bakugo gruñía y murmullos incomprensibles.

Cerró los ojos; quería levantarse e irse a su alcoba pero al mismo tiempo no quería moverse ni un centímetro, prefería hacer de cuenta que nada estaba pasando.

Sintió como Shoto se deslizaba de sus pies hasta quedar recostado junto a ella. —¿Deberíamos hacernos los dormidos?— susurro mirándola fijamente pues el espacio era reducido y terminaron cara a cara.

—No se— murmuró avergonzada.

Todoroki tomó la manta cubriéndose a él y Yaoyorozu bajo ella. —Así no sabrán si dormirnos o estamos despiertos— hablo lo más bajo posible en el oído de la morena lo que hacía que la chica se sintiera sofocada.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de silencio, solo había miradas de complicidad mientras que escuchaban leves gemidos por parte de la castaña y gruñidos salvajes de parte del rubio.

El corazón de Momo estaba a mil y no exactamente por el buen rato que estaban pasando sus compañeros; Era por estar tan cerca de Shoto, nunca se había dado cuenta que olía tan bien y que estar tan cerca de él era refrescante.

—Yaoyorozu— le llamó bajito —Puedo… — luego no dijo nada, se veía totalmente apenado.

—Dime…— Pidió empujándose hacia él pegando sus pechos contra el cuerpo de Todoroki.

—Mierda— suspiro.

Volvió un silencio entre ambos, el bicolor estaba intentando ir contra todos los deseos que estaban acechando su corazón, solo se preguntaba una y otra vez en que diablos pensaba cuando acepto sentarse a ver la tv y más importante: ¿Momo siempre dormía con esa ropa tan sexy?.

—Todoroki-san— le llamó con sus labios cerca de su cuello. Todoroki rodó los ojos subiéndose encima de la morena.

—Ya no puedo más— su voz sonaba ansiosa. Momo sintió los labios de Shoto ir desde su oreja y recorrer su cuello buscando un camino hasta su boca. La besó despacio y Yaoyoruzo lanzó un pequeño gemido que hizo la sangre del muchacho correr desde su cabeza al vientre y de regreso hasta sentirse mareado. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y ella entreabrió la boca pausando el beso mientras dejaba salir otro gemido leve.

—Te quiero— Todoroki la observó con ternura.

—Yo también te quiero— la morena sonrió besándolo en los labios.

El chico se puso de pie tomando a Momo por la cintura, ella lo rodeó con sus piernas fundiéndose en un beso más profundo que los anteriores, Todoroki cargó a la chica dando pasos torpes hasta llegar a las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de Yaoyorozu.

—¿Se supone que ese era el plan?—gruñó Bakugo mientras besaba el estómago de Uraraka,

—Algo así— la chica sonrió complacida —Ahora tenemos que hacer igual con Tsuyu-Chan y Jirou-Chan…

.

.

.

.

 **Uraraka y Bakugo uniendo corazones desde tiempos inmemoriales xD así me imaginé un maratón de películas siempre termina en resultados sexuales (léase esto último con voz de Homero J. Simpson)… en fin ayer no lo pude subir porque terminé ocupándome con otras cosas por lo que sólo actualicé el de YAYOHAREM, pero bueno aquí les dejo el reto del día 9: Día lluvioso.**

 **Atentos al 10!**


End file.
